


A Cat and a Guitar

by CodeNameQuiet



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeNameQuiet/pseuds/CodeNameQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot learns to play the guitar for Kaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat and a Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit and I'm sorry.

The first time Adam heard Kaz play, it was like hearing heaven for the first time. The passion that flowed from his fingers when they touched the strings sent electricity up Adam's spine; he was completely enthralled. Kaz was unaware of the man listening in as he practised, he had spent the best part of a week holed up in his room writing music to take his mind off of his Boss, it stung that he couldn't sit at his bedside and hold his hand... He understood why it had to be this way but it didn't lessen the pain any. That's where the guitar came in; playing it meant he cold forget even if just for a moment. Adam tried to be as quiet as possible to not disturb the man he was growing to love - he'd deny it till he was blue in the face but Kazuhira made him weak in the knees like he was a damn schoolgirl, just like John did. - but as he was focusing on the sound and not where he was walking, he tripped over his own spurs and landed flat on his face. Kaz stood and turned to see his lover of the past 9 years laying spread out on the floor and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought cats were supposed to be sneaky? It's a shame I got a broken one." he said as Adam picked himself off the ground.

"Thanks for helping me... as loving as always." he huffed, Kaz let out another laugh as he pulled Adam into a hug. They stared at each other like the world stood still just for them. Adam leaned in to kiss Kaz but before he could; his iDroid beeped. Sighing he took it out of his pocket while Kaz fiddled with Adam's hair, he read the message in front of him and had to blank a few times until it finally registered what it said - _"V has come to."_

Adam let go of Kaz and said "I'm sorry, we'll pick up later but I've got something important to pick up." his cat-like grin swept across his face.

"Fine, fine I have to go to Afghanistan soon anyways but I expect something good when you get back, you hear me?" "Trust me babe, I'm bringing you home the best damn present you could ever ask for."  And just like that, the Ocelot was gone and Kaz was alone. He thought about what Adam meant while trying to suppress the hope that it was John, he decided getting ready for his mission was a good distraction from the thought and soon he was on his way too.

 

 

The next week was spent helping John get adjusted to the world around him again and making a plan. It hurt both of them to keep this from Kaz but they hoped he'd understand it was for the best. Soon Adam's iDroid buzzed, a message saying Kazuhira Miller had been captured appeared before him and his heart sank, he screamed and cried. John pulled him into a much needed embrace.

"He's strong. He'll be okay, we need to get this done now before something worse happens." Adam could only think about how the worst has already happened. John rubbed his back as Adam let out soft hiccups and upset mumbles.

Then the incident at the hospital happened. John managed to get V out safely and as V was knocked out, Adam and John shared their last tender moment for a long while. It broke their hearts but it was for the best, at least that's what they kept telling themselves.

Once John left, Adam got V and took him back to motherbase to get ready for his first mission; getting Kaz back. When V was prepped and ready they went on their way, Adam showed him what he needed to know and left before he lost it again.

Sitting in the helicopter on his way back to motherbase, Adam noticed the photos he assumed Kaz had put up a while back of "the good old days" and noticed the guitar he had back before the loss of MSF was different, it was special but he couldn't place how. Adam remembered the joke about the gift he was supposed to get Kaz and thought "What would be better than our man and your guitar?" He spent the next few days tracking the guitar's twin down, he had learned everything there was to the damn thing and had finally found who had had it. It only took a little shakedown to get the man to give it to Adam. He had arrived before V and Kaz, perfect. He was nearly doing back-flips he was so excited to know Kaz was safe and soon going to be home. He knew he'd need a few days to recuperate after everything that happened, V wouldn't give him details over the iDroid for some reason.

He knew the medical team would need to take him in to make sure everything was okay with him so they stood waiting with him at the helipad. As Pequod landed the helicopter with usual grace, the door slid open and V hopped out. He reached in to help Kaz out and Adam's heart broke again. He looked at the sleeve of his shirt where the arm was missing and hoped it was a cruel joke they decided to play then he saw Kaz's leg... or lack thereof and he wanted to die. He knew he should have went the moment he heard... he should have never listened to John.

 

 

Kaz laid in the medical bed full of anger and regret, he was bitter to core and it ate at him like a snake in his belly. He was so happy to have John back but he had seen almost nothing of Adam and he wondered if his grotesque appearance turned his lover away. The thought tore him up inside making him madder the longer he didn't see that damned cat's face.

Adam didn't know what to do, he stared at the guitar in the corner and thought about throwing it into the sea. This is the last thing Kaz needed to see, it'd be like laughing in his face about what happened. He looked around their shared room trying to distract himself of the guilt that was welling up inside him when he laid his eyes on the music sheets. He stood up and walked over to them, he skimmed through them wondering if he could learn them. He picked up the guitar and plucked at it a couple of times in complete confusion of what he was to do.

V walked into the room and saw Adam trying to play a song, it was like listening to cats screeching but V couldn't help but smile at him. He knew exactly what he was trying to do; to play for Kaz since he couldn't anymore. Adam was nothing if not devoted. V cleared his throat and Adam whipped around to look at him.

"Jeez you could at least knock first you know!?" the younger man snapped

"Well you were so busy killing that thing I didn't want to disrupt you." he said smirking.

"Listen John, you can either help me or fuck off because I don't need this shit right now." Adam was so on edge that it took V back.

"Well then.... move over so I can show you how to properly play it." V sat on the bed next to Adam and started showing him the basic chords and within a few hours he was starting to get the hang of it. They spent the next week playing songs together until Kaz was healthy enough to come back to their room with them.

 

V helped Kaz into the dark room and got him into bed and then crawled in with him to cuddle. Kaz was still upset Adam wasn't around but then there was a knock at the door and he came in. Adam knelt next to the bed and looked straight at Kaz.

"I'm so sorry Kazuhira. I should have never let you go that day. This is my fault..." he said softly as his touched his shoulder. Kaz grabbed him and pulled him up and kissed him. Adam felt his heart hitch, he missed this feeling so much. V watched them for several minutes before clearing his throat.

"Adam, don't you have something you want to show Kaz?"

"Right, hang on." he said quickly while turning to fumble in the slight darkness, looking for the guitar. He finally grabbed it and turned back to Kaz who was staring at him dumbfounded. "And how exactly am I supposed to play that Adamska?" there was a venom in his words and it stung deep.

"You're not so just shut up." Adam sneered back at him. V shook his head, some things just never change.

Kaz watched as Adam began to play and was amazed at how well he was doing, he started to notice the tune being played and he felt the hot sting of tears welling up. Of all the songs that cat could choose, he picked the one Kaz wrote about them. When he finished he playfully nudged Kaz over so he could get in bed with the other two.

"You did beautifully, when did you learn to play?" Kaz said, tilting his head.

"John's been teaching me so I can play whenever you need me to." he replied with that grin. Oh how Kaz hated that grin. The three embraced and exchanged a few kisses before settling in for the night. Kaz might still have been bitter about what happened but this night was more than enough to still his anger for a few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me buds


End file.
